


Never Silenced

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizoppi, Smut, roppi not shutting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roppi can't shut up, not even with Shizuo doing him on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my sin

Shizuo vividly remembered telling Roppi that he wasn't going to be dealing with him unless the kid apologized to Tom. 

   He  _did not_ remember saying that fucking atop the table was on the "this is how to get on my good side again" list. Then again, the brat was always on his good side and fucking on the table was definitely something that felt entirely too good to deny. Especially when Roppi clawed at his back, legs wrapped about his waist and squeezing him everytime he pushed back in. Shizuo looks down at the raven, whose head is cocked backwards and lips parted, there's a grin on his face-- raven hues half lidded and then--

                  "Shizuo, wh- _aah_ -what's with the face?" 

  _You're kidding me_. Shizuo thinks, frowning lightly. The raven giggles, voice cracking when he tried to inhale and speak all at once so now he hiccups; and Shizuo stops. He doesn't want Roppi to end up **nearly** fainting---  _again_ \-- the last time being quite embarrassing. He lets Roppi relax, still the hiccups and occasional giggle and laugh that fills the kitchen. When Roppi clenches tightly around his cock, he nearly cums right then and there--

           "Shizuuuuu-kuunnn." Roppi drawls. Shizuo closes his eyes, tries not to let his erection flag down--  _he can't not when Roppi shifts his hips and fuckfuckfuck_ \-- Roppi suddenly gasps sharply; "I'm hungry--"

         "You  **kidding** me?!" Shizuo hisses; pulls out and then Roppi whines, claws at his arm and yanks him closer so Shizuo growls beneath his breath and tugs his boyfriends legs wider; shoves back in hard, which makes Roppi cry out with a  _ooh shizu-kun harder_ and Shizuo grinds against the smaller males prostate. "Fuck, fuck  _Kid shut up_ ," he doens't mean to be cruel- just irritated that Roppi decides to talk  **now**. 

                                "N-no--"

"I'll  _stop_ ," he threatens. Not like he could stop anyways. He's bordering an orgasm, swallowing excess saliva and gripping Roppi's legs tightly. Roppi whines when he says that, gasping out loudly and he ends up laying down against the table;  _begging "no no shizuo don't stop please"_ like a fucking mantra.

                   Shizuo grins, reaches for his boyfriends leaking cock and strokes him once before Roppi cums; tightens all too perfectly around the blond--

                     "Shizuooooooo," Roppi wails, a pout on his lips- "it feels grooossssssss."

 Shizuo's head thumped against his boyfriends chest. He could complain, he could yell, instead he kisses the center of Roppi's chest and whispers, "I'll clean you up." Which makes Roppi happy.

 

                                  ...Tom still never gets that apology.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorite ships thanks for reading it uvu


End file.
